


don't you how much i love you?

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The quiet moments are the ones that resonant profoundly in Rick’s mind. It’s these moments, when he’s got his head nestled on Hank’s chest while his fingers trace nonsensical patterns against the warm skin beneath him, that truly stick out the most.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you how much i love you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my darling boo, [Melody](http://melodiousb.tumblr.com/). She asked me for a Hank/Rick fic set within the universe of our lovely RP world, in which Hank and Rick used to be together in the past. Feel free to check it out here. [[x](http://hoteldelaglace.weebly.com/)]

The quiet moments are the ones that resonant profoundly in Rick’s mind. It’s these moments, when he’s got his head nestled on Hank’s chest while his fingers trace nonsensical patterns against the warm skin beneath him, that truly stick out the most.

In the quiet, Rick swears he can hear Hank’s heartbeat. It’s very quickly turned into a lullaby for him; soothing and constant, keeping him grounded, reminding him of who he is and where he is.

He’s not sure if Hank experiences the same thing; attention focused on the book in hand while lazily petting Rick’s hair, occasionally dropping down to stroke along the top of his spine. It’s a calming action, but if Hank is fully aware of what he’s doing Rick doesn’t know.

It doesn’t matter, though. All that matters is the press of their bodies against one another. All that matters is how Rick can feel Hank’s heartbeat beneath his fingertips, can feel when it speeds up or slows down over what is being read. Or, maybe, the constant wavering is due to Rick’s touch.

He’s never too sure.

Rick shifts, then, moving to angle his head up to kiss along the side of Hank’s neck. His hand is braced against Hank’s chest, which he uses for leverage to push up further, teeth dragging along the ridiculously perfect outline of Hank’s jaw.

A smile curls slowly at Hank’s lips, gaze moving from the book to Rick.

"Yes, dear?"

Rick grins, sucking on Hank’s skin for a moment before pulling back.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew I was still here."

Hank marks the page in his book, setting it down on the nightstand and maneuvers Rick so that he’s laying on his back, Hank between his legs.

"I _always_ know you’re here.” 

Rick smiles, hands lifting to interlock his fingers against the back of Hank’s neck before leaning up to kiss the man soundly. The kiss is gentle, sweet. A silent whisper of _I love you_ and as Hank kisses back, trailing a hand against Rick’s side, he can feel the _I love you too_ being returned.

He hums softly, breaking the kiss and drops his head back down to the pillows, smiling up at Hank.

"You’re ridiculous looking."

Hank laughs, dancing his fingers up along Rick’s side.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"A compliment, dumbass."

Rick is smiling brightly now, enjoying the way Hank’s eyes and mouth crinkle around the edges when he laughs. He likes knowing that it’s because of him that there’s such a bright light shining in Hank’s eyes.

He moves a hand, tangling his fingers into Hank’s hair, messing up the neatness of the locks thoroughly. 

"Can I suck you off right now?"

The question earns him a groan as a reply. Hank’s eyes falling shut and hips rocking down to grind against Rick’s thigh. Rick laughs, pulling Hank down for another kiss.

"I’ll take that as a yes," he murmurs against Hank’s lips, laughing again as Hank rolls off of him to lay back next to him on the bed, kicking off his boxers.

Quickly following, Rick pushes between Hank’s legs, head bent down to trail kisses along Hank’s navel, hands gripping at his thighs. He can hear soft sighs escaping from Hank and as he gets closer to Hank’s cock, a hand is pressing into his hair.

Rick loves this. He really does. Nothing makes him more enthusiastic than being able to have Hank’s dick in his mouth, to be the one who makes Hank lose control and moan and writhe. There’s no hesitation, no pauses of teasing. He just opens his mouth and sucks the head of Hank’s dick in, tongue lapping against it.

Hank breathes out a moan, hips already thrusting up in an attempt to fuck further into Rick’s mouth. Rick just smiles, hands pressing Hank’s hips down against the mattress as he slowly takes more in. He loves the taste of Hank, the feel of him inside his mouth. Everything. It’s just so perfect, so right.

He sets an easy pace, head bobbing up and down, tongue swiping along the underside of Hank’s dick. He knows how Hank likes it, knows how to make him moan and whisper for more.

Hank’s hand tightens in his hair, hips fighting more to gain room to thrust up. Rick doesn’t give up anything, just keeps Hank pinned down and starts to suck even more earnestly. His jaw is starting to ache in that way that isn’t painful, it’s more of a friendly reminder of how well he’s working to please Hank.

He moans loudly, enjoying the way the vibrations make Hank shudder, make him moan louder. The way that Hank is babbling now, petting his hair and murmuring over and over, “love your mouth, fuck, your mouth is so good, fuck, fuck, Rick”, lets Rick know that Hank is close.

Letting out another moan, Rick brings a hand to start stroking the base of Hank’s dick, his movements fast and sloppy now. It doesn’t take very long, just a few more moments, for Hank to come.

It’s a beautiful sight to behold when Hank comes. His body tensing up, then relaxing. Lips parted, eyes wide and bright, cheeks flushed and a low moan falling from his lips. Rick loves it so much.

He swallows down as much of Hank’s come as he can before pulling off, licking at the bits that slip past his lips onto his chin. Hank is reaching for him, wanting to pull him up and Rick complies. The second he’s in range, Hank is kissing him fiercely, licking into his mouth and pushing a hand down into his boxers to start stroking him quickly.

If this wasn’t the first time that Rick had gotten so worked up over sucking Hank’s dick, he’d be embarrassed by how quickly he comes all over Hank’s hand.

They’re both breathing heavily, mouths parted as they pant against each other.

"Fuck."

Rick laughs, kissing Hank again. Then again.

"I thought we’d save that for later."

Hank grins, wiping his hand clean against Rick’s boxers and kisses his jaw.

"Shower first?"

Rick nods, grabbing Hank’s hand and tugging him off the bed.

"Shower first."


End file.
